


Below the Surface

by Kylie451



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Anger, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regretful Dean, Sexual Tension, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie451/pseuds/Kylie451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was born under the worst kind of luck. Everyone he loves seems to disappears. By death or some other reason, but it always happens. When his younger brother dies, and no crossroad demon will make a deal with him, he turns to the most unlikely source. Castiel, the angel who Dean had loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine Days

Dean Winchester climbed into the Impala, hitting his arm on the side of the car.  
"Dammit", he muttered, turning the key in the ignition. Bobby had called him early this morning about something important, and Dean had rolled over and gone back to sleep. Sam was gone, and Dean knew his brother had it handled. So now, six hours later, Dean was awake and ready to go check it out.  
The roads were clear on the drive. Sunshine and cool weather, the kind of day that made everything seem okay. Days like this that made Dean forget he was a Winchester. That made him forget he was a hunter. Hunting had taken his life over since his dad died. Demons, wendigos, witches, killer clowns. Words he said in his sleep, when he actually got sleep. He wondered what it was this time…another possesion? He smiled as he got excited. This was what he loved. The thrill of a good hunt.  
He was getting closer to Bobby's house now. The roads were getting narrow, and 'No Trespassing' signs littered the sides of the streets. Bobby hated visitors. It made it hard to be a hunter when you constantly had people knocking on your door. Dean hummed along to the radio and tapped his thumbs on the wheel. He saw the Singer residence up ahead, Sam's car in the driveway. Sam had decided to splurge and buy a ca for hmself after all these years of fighting over who was driving the Impala. It really hadnt surprisd Dean when Sam had pulled up in a miniature girl car, in a nice glossy white. Dean grinned at the thought of it. All was quiet when he drove up, as expected. Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway, and climbed out, listening for the two men. Bobby and Sam weren't exactly the quietest, and this was almost eerie.  
"Sammy? Bobby?," he called out. No answer. His eyebrows lifted as a smell, like rotting meat, hit him dead on. He gagged and pulled a gun out of his jacket. The smell got stronger as he approached the home, making his eyes water in disgust. He knew the smell, but he didnt want to identify it. Thinking it would make him turn around and walk away. He only heard the buzzing of flies and a sound like…crying? He frowned and pushed open the door with his foot, and the stench got worse. His breath caught in his thraot as he saw the mass amounts of glies swarming the home. He had trouble seeing much else, at least until he turned to his left. A woman's figure was hunched in the living room, crouched in the fetal position. Dean called out to her, his voice shaking in fear and uncertainty.   
"Hello? Look at me! I will shoot!", his voice was deep. She looked at him and he immediately knew who it was.  
"Ellen?!", her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Dean rushed over to her, and she smiled weakly at him before breaking down at tears again.  
"Dean…I tried…to call…", Dean pulled his phone out, which was dead. Of course.  
"It died. What happened, Ellen? Where is Sam? Bobby?", He asked her, worry seeping into his voice. The smell was making him sick to his stomach as each minute passed.  
"He called me…panicked. Said I needed to get down here, fast. I took my time. When I got here…," She cried harder. Dean felt like someone had punched him in the gut, the fear filling him.  
"What is it, Ellen?" His voice was tight. She looked at him with tear stained eyes.  
"They were both dead."


	2. Thunderstorm Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to meet with a crossraods demon to make a deal for Sam. The results of the meeting force Dean to make a decision he promised himself he would never make.

Dean takes another swing of beer before lining up his shot. He had been hustling pool for hours now, gambling and winning money off of strangers using techniques Sam had taught him. Sam.  
Dean felt the all-too-familiar throb in his chest when he thought about his little brother. It had been a little over a week since Bobby and Sam had been killed. The memories came back to him in swirling color…the bright sunlight mixed with the horrible stench. Finding Ellen and hearing the news. Crying after they preserved the bodies. Ellen making her own crossroads deal for Bobby.  
Ellen. Ten years and then hellfire, and Bobby is alive. In her eyes, it was worth it, amd it really is. Dean would do it in a heartbeat if he thought for a second that any crossroads demon would make a deal with him. He escaped their grasp once, via angel. He wouldnt be able to go near an intersection and get anything accomplished. Something inside of him knew he had to try, though. This was Sammy. Dean couldnt sit around and wait for his little brother's brown headed corpse to decompose. It wasnt the Winchester way.  
He took another pull off his beer and collected his winnings from the game. Sam would be proud of the haul Dean had collected tonight. Dean laughed to himself at the thought and slid on his jacket. He needed to go get some sleep.  
He climbed into the Impala and started it. The keys dangled from the ignition and he caught a flsh of a small silver keychain on the ring. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he rememered what it was. A small anti-posession charm to ward of demons that Bobby had gotten him and Sam. The day Bobby had given the brothers the charms, they hadnt known how far the job would take them. He had always wondered if it actually worked, and the thought of it sparked something inside of him. A fire, fueled by the gasoline of hate for demons. Certain red eyed demons filed his brain and he knew he had to go. Dean needed to make a deal.  
He floored the car and sped off, remembering a crossroads he had seen about five miles back. His eyes stayed fixed on the road, jaw clenched. He knew he had everything he needed to summon the damn thing, but there was something haunting him. Almost like he was forgetting something. Or someone. The feeling stuck with him as he parked the car and got out. It stayed with him as he filled the tin with the things he needed, and as he put in a picture of himself. Even as he buried the box and stood up.  
"Hey handsome" Dean flinched as the demon's voice filled his ears. He turned to face her, and her eyes turned red.  
"What can I do for you, Dean?", She asked, venom in her words. He growled at her and spoke throgh a clenched jaw.  
"You know what I want." She smiled and stepped closer to him.  
"You kniw I cant help you there, Dean. You cheated us. You broke an all-binding contact. You still have the scar to prove it.," she lifted uo his tee shurt sleeve, revealing an almost faded handprint that an angel had left on him, "So no. I cant help you. But let me tell you a secret. I am a sucker for a happy ending." Dean turned away from her, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I hate to see you and Castiel so separated. He did save your ass from hellfire once Dean. Ignoring him isnt nice.", Dean flinched visibly at the angel's name. His heart throbbed like a fresh wound. He hadnt thought or spoken Cas' name in months. He had crossed lines with the angel and things had ended badly. Dean was never one for showing his affection, and when he had let his walls come down, Castiel had rejected him.  
Dean turned to the demon.  
"Shut up."  
"Oh, touchy subject. Excuse me, I dont mean to pry. You migt want to consider your upstairs options though, Dean. It might do you some good." And then she was gone.  
Dean cursed loudly and slammed his fist on the ground. He had no right to be upset. He had known all along that no demon would touch him with a ten foot pole, but getting advice was a first. Hearing Cas' name out loud and thinking about Sam made Dean fall to his knees. Tears welled up and spilled over, and his voice cracked into sobs. He hadnt really cried since the day they died. But all of this was too much. He had screwed up so much that now evens demons were giving him advice. He knew in his heart that he needed to take it.  
He lifted his head up, face towards the sky.  
"Cas…I need your help."


	3. Cloudy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to face the reality of the mistakes he made with Castiel.

"Cas…I need you."  
Dean felt the tears run down his face as the words he had held in for so long came rushing out, almost like someone had turned on the faucet. He spoke in a low tone, quiet.  
"Castiel, I'm a mess. Sam is dead and he is getting colder as each day goes by, and I dont know what to do. I screwed us up, man. I know…I know I crossed lines. I am sorry I need you now, Cas. P-please." His voice cracked on the last word, and he cried even more. He thoght about how he had left things with Cas, and how Sam was dead. Dean thought about his father, and Ellen's shortened lifespan. He thought about his mom and Bobby's resurrection. It was all too much to face without Castiel.  
Some part of Dean almost didnt want to see the angel. He wouldn't know what to say. You cant take away the truth of what he had done.

_*_*_*_*_*_

It had been a long day. The hunt had taken a lot out of the three men- Dean, Sam, and Cas. Sam was asleep in the bed next to Dean, and Cas was sitting in the chair.  
Dean couldnt sleep, like always. He groaned and sat up in bed, and Castiel looked at him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Dean nodded and stood up, trying not to wake Sam.  
"Yeah. Just can't sleep. Why are you still here, anyway?" Castiel looked confused.  
"Should I leave?"  
"No, buddy. Its fine. Wanna go outside with me?" Cas nodded and followed Dean outside.

_*_*_*_*_

Dean flinched at the memories of that night. He had to shut it out…thinking about it was making him sick. The mistakes Dean had made with Cas were bad.  
Dean picked himself up off the ground and looks around. Nothing had happened, and Cas wasn't there. He didn't feel anything…not dissapointment or anger or anything. Dean just felt empty. He walked to the Impala and slid inside, turning the key in the ignition. The car started with a rumble and Dean sped off, away from the crossriads and away from the memories. He didn't need the smart-ass demon to tell him what he already knew; Castiel and Dean were seperated. 

_*_*_*_*_

Castiel stood agaisnt the wall of the building, and watched Dean struggle with the vending machine. The elder Winchester's hands were shaking, and the dollar bill kept getting jammed in the slot as a result. Cas leaned over and put his hand on Dean's, trying to soothe him.  
Dean froze. Castiel's warm hand on his own mixed with the lack of sleep was making Dean's geart race. He gad been feeling things for Cas for awhile now, but he was never going to act on it. Castiel was an angel, and his vessel was a man…he was taboo for someone like Dean. A hunter, a man. He was supposed to pick up 2$ hookers that tasted like stale beer, not want to kiss innocent faced men with no emotion. Dean knew it was wrong to be falling for Cas- but he felt like he was about to hit the ground, hard. Dean Winchester was tired of playing it safe.

_*_*_*_*_

Dean slammed his fist on the steering wheel. He couldn't fight the memory anymore. It was bubbling to the surface, digging its way through Dean's mind. His face was turning a feirce color of red as he pictured it.

_*_*_*_*_

Cas noticed that Dean looked uncomfortable and pulled hs hand away slghtly.  
"I-I am sorry." Dean shook his head at the angel's apology.  
"Dont be sorry, Cas. Its okay. I…I promise." Dean's emotions were high as he looked into Cas eyes, blue and seemingly endless. He felt himself slipping and ge knew it was too late. He was in love with the innocent angel in front of him, and there was no turning back. He was in too deep. He leaned down slightly, closer to Castiel and ran hs hand down the side of his face He continued to get closer until it just happened- Dean's lips were on Cas' and he was kissing the angel, deeply. He pusged him up agaisnt the wall and tangeld his hands in the angels hair, his eyes closed tightly. It felt like Dean was dreaming and he was about to wake up, except he wasnt. This was real. He was kissing Cas and Cas was kissing back, and Dean was happy despite the lingering feeling like he was messing things up.

_*_*_*_*_

It was worse, thinking about it. Dean drove until his vision was blyrred from tears and ge coukdnt see anymore. His eyes burned from crying but the real pain was thinking about Castiel that night. The loook of shock on his face when Dean pulled away, and then- poof. The angel was gone. Red faced and angry, embarrassed and confused. Dean's angel left for good. Dean felt his heart, and that pain that was all too familiar. Heart break, in its finest form, the kind that drained his energy and seeped into his bones. He didnt want to keep fighting. Not with Sam gone and Cas gone and everybody gone. He heard a rustle in the backseat and turned. There he was. "Castiel?" "Dean." The angel smiled.


End file.
